monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Paintgeist/Lisa
Lisa is a friendly Paintgeist. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Note: Every Battle Dialogue without choices gives you +2 Affinity. Battle Dialogue “Even in my hair... Can you sense the art?" (+1 Ghost Hair) “The provisions for battle still remain, even if there are few people who can still fight." (+1 Black Dark Stone) “Let's provide assistant funding. Please also buy a painting." (+1075G) “I feel pathos from that grass. Please make it mine." (Give Echo Grass?) *Yes - “You do love art, huh?" (+20 Affinity) *No - “To those who disregard art, there is punishment." “Art requires wherewithal... Will you give me your support?" (Give 645G?) *Yes - “You do love art, huh?" (+25 Affinity) *No - “To those who disregard art, there is punishment." *Not enough money - “... Excuse me, you don't have any money. You seem quick to appreciate art." “I feel pathos from that vegetable. Please make it mine." (Give Cabbage?) *Yes - “You do love art, huh?" (+30 Affinity) *No - “To those who disregard art, there is punishment." “Usually a place like this... Lets me sleep." “I am a work of art with a soul. Hot pathos live on in this painting." “Now I exist to eliminate enemy forces... Not a very artistic way of life is it?" “I have a soul.” “Now, come inside me." “Now, give me semen.” “I do not know of any apoptosis art. How about you?" “Please admire me as much as you like. I'll draw in your soul." “Tentatively, I am considered an undead. I'm different from ghosts, which crave life." “Even if the enemy is an apoptosis, they are defeated. They are destroyed through the use of art." “Do you want to come to my world?" *I want to go - “Well then, come in." *I don't want to go - “You have a strong will." *Come to my world - “To invite me like that... My heart will waver." (+10 Affinity) “Do you respect art?" *I do - “I see, you are a cultured person." (+10 Affinity) *I do not - “I see. You have uncivilized tastes." (-5 Affinity) *Art is an explosion! - “I don't know what you mean... But I can feel your hot aspirations." (+10 Affinity) “You said you came from a different world? So, is art popular over there?" *It is popular - “That is wonderful, I want to go there too." (+10 Affinity) *It is not popular - “Is that so? I've lost interest." (-5 Affinity) *Actually, the world is art - “H-How wonderful!" (+10 Affinity) “What is the key factor to appreciating art?" *Sensitivity - “I think that is 3rd rate." *Knowledge - “Indeed, you definitely seem to be a cultured person." (+10 Affinity) *Eroticism - “That is also a hot pathos. You are obedient to your instincts, aren't you?" (+10 Affinity) “Why don't you become my patron?" *I will - “Fufuu, you have an advanced point of view." (+10 Affinity) *I will not - “Is that so? Your poor sensibilities are pitiful." *I'll become your papillon instead - “A butterfly?!　Like a butterfly with flapping wings?! What pathos!" (+10 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: "The world in my painting is nice, but the outside world is also good. Could you please escort me?" With Chrome: Chrome: "Oh, a painting ghost. Something similar showed up in my mansion too." Lisa: "Art is very compatible with ghosts... because one puts one's heart and soul into the painting..." Chrome: "The Artiste family is like that too. We devote our souls to our work." Lisa: "You have an aura of hot pathos... But your appearance is that of a loli..." With Fairies: Fairy: "Wow! What a pretty picture! Let's have some fun and draw on it!" Fairy: "Let's draw flowers. ♪ Let's draw the sun. ♪" Lisa: "St-stop it! Just what do you think you're doing to such a piece of art?!" Lisa: "Although, I suppose even graffiti has some artistic worth..." Fairy: "Let's pour water on it. ♪" Lisa: "St-stop that!" With Eva: Eva: "This may be sudden, but how much could I sell you for?" Lisa: "Don't sell me." Eva: "We need to get some wrapping paper to package you with." Lisa: "I said, don't sell me." Grandeur Theater Gadabout Actions “I have some artistic talent, of course." Lisa is drawing a picture. “The Birth of Venus…" Lisa struck a pose! ...But nobody was watching. “I'll steal your heart…" Lisa sends a flirtatious glance at Enemy! (May Seduce Enemy) “Now, let's dance…" Lisa performs a Strange Dance for Enemy! (Uses Skill: Strange Dance) “…...” Lisa withdrew into her painting. Trivia * Lisa as in the Mona Lisa Gallery Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Monsters Category:Artist: frfr Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Undead Category:Artificial Category:Companions Category:Ghosts